Ligante la Gordian Ligaĵon
by Typewriter King
Summary: Roger Gordian en Irak.


**_Ligante La Gordian Ligaĵon_**

La Povaj Agoj serio verkita de Tomo Clancy (Klanci) kaj Martino Greenberg(Grinburg) kaj Berkeley(Burkeli) Eldonejo tenas la rajtojn al tiuj libroj. Mi supozas ke ili havas la leĝan rajton forpreni ĉi tiun tekston kaj forŝlosi ĝin en monoo, se ili deziras.

Tial prenu al vi la tutan armilaron de Dio por ke vi povu rezisti en la malbona tago, kaj, farinte tion, stari.

**_al la efesanoj Ĉapitro 6, verso 13_**

Neniu sciis ĝuste kiam la retroslipo komenciĝis, sed ĝi ŝajnis komenciĝis kiel kultura revolucio.

Ni ja scias ke ĝi komenciĝis ĉirkaŭe dum la plej bona da tempo kiam sufiĉego da familioj perlaboris sufiĉan ŝparaĵon por forlasi la urbajn kaptilojn ke ili abomeniĝadis kaj greftis sin en pli kamparan kaj paceman okazejon.

En ĉi tiu lando la fenomeno tute ne estis neordinara sed eble, kiel branĉeto, la junuloj rompiĝis sub la streĉo de ĉi tiu plej lastatempa eltirato de radikoj, en longa serio de ree enradikiĝanto.

Sen historio, ĉi tiuj koncede senkulturaj orfoj de pli maljunaj mondoj decidis ke ili por tro multa da tempo suferas la nesufereblon. Ili denove forlasis la hejmon volonte por krei ilian propran kulturon sur la stratoj.

Ili metis valoron sur aĵoj ke iliaj gepatroj ne estimas kaj ili eksperimentis senfine por trovi ion ke farus ilian novteksan kulturon nerompiĝeman. Ili unuiĝis pro serio de sociaj kaŭzoj kaj multsignife kune kontraŭstaris diversajn maljustecojn. Ni ĉiuj scias ke la vojaĝo estas la vera karno de la rakonto kaj tiu vojaĝo estas nur memorinda se konflikto bredus iujn obstaklojn renversigi.

Ili serĉis malproksime kaj proksime maljustecojn sed iliaj gepatroj havadis bonvolon pri sin idoj kaj kaŭzadis malbonaĵojn malaperi tuj kiam ke ili montriĝis. Vojaĝi fariĝis pli sendanĝera, la manĝaĵo fariĝis pli sufiĉega, kaj ĝenerale la homoj vivadis pli egale kelke da tempo. Estis ne maljusteco.

Tial la nove memekziliga grupo ĝin priserĉis preter la zorgaj maroj ke gardis ilian propran landon, preterlasante kiamaniere iliaj sampatrolandanoj povis plibonigi aferojn en eksterlandoj.

Ili eltrovis homojn kun multaj bazaj similecoj sed ĉi ties vivoj ne estadis prosperaj kaj justaj. La ekziloj eksciis ke iliaj sampatrolandanoj helpis ĉi tiujn personojn sed al la sama tempo traktis ilin malegale.

La pergameno ke donis al tiuj devenaj de ilia lando liberecon ne alkalkulis al

la loĝantoj de framdaj landoj, tial kiam la eksmodaj patrolandanoj donis helpon al malproksimaj personoj kontraŭ la malamiko, ili ne efektive egalrajtigis ĉi tiujn senhavajn personojn kun la rajtoj de la pergameno.

Anstataŭe ili traktis ĉi tiujn personojn tiel maniero, kiel maniero ke la fremdaj personoj traktis sin, laŭ iliaj fremdaj leĝoj, kaj ĉi tiuj leĝoj ja estis malsimilaj. Ĉi tiuj eksmodaj anoj de la sampatrolando opiniis ke ĉi tia trakto estis ĝusta, sed la ekziloj malkonsentis kaj konfliktis kun ili por ke la ekziloj volis puni iliajn sampatrolandanojn por ne etendi eksterlande sin proprajn liberecojn. Ĉi tiu hejma konflikto difektis la eksterlanda konflikto kaj la eksmodaj anoj de la sampatrolando kiuj sendube estis bonintenca, reiris hejmen. Iliaj reputacioj makulitaj, ili kolektis iliajn rompitajn vivojn kaj konstruis tiujn denove, tiele plenumis la ciklon alia fojo.

La plimulta personoj faris ĝin dum la antaŭe senkulturaj ekziloj reintegriĝis en societo ne kiel venkantoj sed kun nombro da potenco sufiĉa por preventi iliajn sampatrolandanojn efike transetendi la manojn ree trans la maro.

Ĉi tiu nova stato de aferoj malĝojigis multe de la reirantaj tradiciaj patrolandanoj, kiuj ne vidis sin kiel makulitaj kaj ne vidis la mondon je la sammaniero kiel la uzurpantoj de potenco. Ili vidis sin mem kiel la friponataj bonhomoj, tiuj laborante la plejmulto kontraŭ maljustecoj. Ili kviete ribelis kontraŭ la starigitaj muroj, al la naŭzo de iliaj malamikoj, iliaj propraj anoj de la sampatrolando.

Do, tra la jaroj en la sama nacio, forto de boneco bataladis kontraŭ alia forto de malsama boneco ĝis kiam la tradicia bona grupo remalkovris antikvajn metodojn por ĉirkaŭiri la malpermesojn surmetis sur ili.


End file.
